Happy Birthday
by Akane Ariyoshi
Summary: Hadiah ulang tahun spesial dari Shintaro, membuat seisi Meka Dan heboh. Suck at summary, suck at story too /plisdeh. Habede bebeb Konoha!


Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer : KagePro belongs to Jin, and this fic is mine.

Rated : T

Genre : romance, friendship.

Pair : ShinKono/KonoShin

Special fic for Kokonose 'Konoha' Haruka's birthday! Don't like don't read~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

24 Desember. Ada yang spesial di tanggal ini. Berhubungan dengan anggota terakhir geng Mekakushi Dan yang tinggi dan polos, Konoha. Yep, hari ini ulang tahunnya.

Para anggota mata merah itu sedang bokek kecuali sang anggota kelima karena pekerjaan dan kekuatan matanya yang sangat menguntungkan. Seto juga belum gajian, dan tidak enak meminta Momo untuk membayari semuanya. Maka mereka pun tidak jadi merayakan ulang tahun sang anggota kesembilan di taman bermain.

Uang mereka juga hampir habis karena merayakan ulang tahun member paling muda mereka bulan lalu, dengan kue yang lumayan besar dan berbagai macam hadiah.

Plan B, ingin membelikan Konoha sesuatu yang harganya sesuai isi dompet mereka. Cukup yakin ia akan meminta makanan karena sahabat-sahabatnya tentu sudah tahu seberapa cintanya pemuda itu terhadap makanan.

"Konoha-san, selamat ulang tahun!"

"Ulang tahun...?" Awalnya Konoha sedikit bingung, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Ah... iya. Terima kasih..."

"Kau mau apa untuk ulang tahunmu, Konoha-san?" Momo bertanya.

"...biasanya kalau ulang tahun, beli apa?"

"Hmm... Kue?"

"Kue saja deh..."

'Kue cukup mahal, bisa-bisa kita cuma makan nasi doang gegara ga punya duit untuk sekedar beli telur.' batin Kido yang sangat memperhatikan uang mereka. Bukan berarti ia mata duitan atau pelit, ia hanya tak mau uang habis hanya karena hal yang tidak penting atau untuk foya-foya. Benar-benar ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

Dan kue ulang tahun itu sudah pasti besar, apalagi untuk mereka bersembilan-berdelapan, maksudnya. Ene tidak bisa makan kue dari dunia nyata.

Agar lebih hemat, Kido pun menyarankan hal lain. "Negima saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah... Sepuluh bungkus, ya?"

"Ya sudah, kue saja. Kisaragi, tolong belikan. Beli sesuai harga ini saja, kalau bisa lebih murah tapi cukup untuk kita."

Setelah memberi beberapa lembar uang, member dengan hoodie merah muda itu pergi sambil menyeret anak berambut cokelat. Diikuti gadis berambut putih panjang dan pemuda berambut hitam dan kuning yang katanya ingin mengambil hadiah.

"Makan kue bersama saja, jadilah." batin Kido sambil manggut-manggut.

"Ah iya. Mana Shintaro? Aku tidak melihatnya. Apa dia belum datang?"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan jersey merah mondar-mandir di pusat pertokoan. Berbicara pada handphone-nya, membuat orang-orang menatap kearahnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Namun hal itu tidak dipedulikan pemuda Kisaragi ini.

"Ene, apa yang harus kubeli?"

"Beli sesuatu yang dia suka dong!"

"Negima?"

"Yaelah goshujin! Yang spesial sedikit lah! Negima sih, setiap hari dia makan."

Shintaro menggeram pelan. Jawaban Ene sama sekali tidak memberi petunjuk apapun.

Tanpa disadari sang pemilik handphone, Ene tersenyum tipis. Dia senang akhirnya masternya bisa move on dari masa lalunya, dari gadis yang dulu dicintainya. Kini masternya mencintai orang lain dan membuat banyak teman. Ia akan senang jika bisa membantu pemuda ini. Ene mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Oooohh aku ingat! Tri...tri...ah, pokoknya nama hewan!"

"Triceratops?"

"Nah, iya!" sahut gadis cyber itu bersemangat. "Ia punya bonekanya, dan selalu ia peluk saat tidur-wuuah!"

Gadis serba biru itu kaget, mendadak handphone sang master berguncang-guncang dan layarnya menjadi hitam. Sepertinya ia membiarkan layar handphone-nya mati dan langsung berlari dengan handphone di tangan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah toko...tunggu, toko perhiasan?

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Anu... Ada hiasan kalung berbentuk dinosaurus?"

"Ah, seperti yang ini?" penjaga toko itu menunjukkan kalung perak dengan hiasan dinosaurus, namun bukan triceratops.

Shintaro menghidupkan kembali layar handphonenya, dan tampak Ene yang menggembungkan pipinya. Mengabaikan sang cyber, ia membuka browser dan mengetik 'triceratops'.

"Dinosaurusnya yang begini." ia menunjukkan fotonya, sang gadis penjaga toko itu langsung berlari ke pintu yang bertuliskan 'staff only'. Dan mengambil hiasan kalung yang customernya maksudkan.

"Yang ini kan?" Ia bertanya memastikan sambil menunjukkan triceratops hijau kecil yang sedang tersenyum. Menurut Ene, itu lebih cocok jika dihadiahkan untuk anak sekolah dasar.

Dengan anggukan Shintaro, pelayan itu mohon diri untuk memasangkannya pada sebuah rantai kalung perak yang kira-kira cukup untuk leher sang albino.

Merasakan hp-nya bergetar, Shintaro membuka dan membaca pesan didalamnya.

'Kau dimana? Kisaragi dan Hibiya sedang pergi membeli kue. Kano, Seto dan Marry sedang mengambil desain jaket yang kita pesan minggu lalu. Mereka akan pulang sebentar lagi, sebaiknya kau cepat.'

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan komputerku, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana." Ia memencet tombol kirim.

"Cih, tak biasanya goshujin berbohong."

"Aku tidak mau mereka tahu soal perasaanku pada Konoha. Nanti mereka menganggapku aneh atau apa."

Setelah kalungnya selesai dan membayar, ia segera berlari keluar dan tancap gas menuju markas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaay~ Sekarang ayo kita potong kue!"

Mereka bernyanyi 'Happy Birthday to You'. Tidak semua sih, sebagian dari mereka terlihat ogah-ogahan, dan sebagian lagi bernyanyi dengan semangat seolah mereka adalah siswa-siswi taman kanak-kanak.

Kido memotong kue cokelat berukuran sedang dengan hiasan cherry diatasnya menjadi delapan potong dan membaginya ke para anggota.

"Yaah, nggak seru." Komentar Ene. "Suap-suapan dong~!"

"Ene-chan, kami bukanlah anak sekolah dasar yang saling suap-suapan saat ulang tahun, kau tahu..." Padahal dia yang paling bersemangat saat bernyanyi tadi.

"Oh~ Suap-suapan, maksunya begini?" anggota ketiga menyuapkan sedikit kue miliknya ke mulut saudara disampingnya, dan kebetulan mulut pemuda bersurai hitam itu sedang terbuka.

"Lapor! Pesawat Sendok beserta penumpangnya mendarat dengan selamat~ Ehehe." Kano hanya bisa nyengir saat Seto menatapnya tajam.

"Shintaro." Konoha menyodorkan sendok dengan kue dan krim vanilla tepat kedepan wajah pemuda Kisaragi. "Buka mulutmu... Aam."

Shintaro yang menyimpan perasaan pada Konoha pun hanya membuka mulutnya. Rejeki jangan ditolak, begitulah batinnya. Momo, Mary, dan Ene (ia sudah pindah ke ponsel Momo) menatap mereka dengan darah yang hampir keluar dari hidung. Kido menutupi mata Hibiya.

"Yosh, saatnya menyerahkan hadiah!"

"...hadiah?"

Mary menyerahkan jaket putih-kuning dengan lengan panjang yang cukup keren. Konoha menggumamkan kata terima kasih dengan senyum kecil.

"Hadiahnya masih ada satu lagi, lho." ucap Ene dengan seringai jahil.

"Satu lagi? Tapi kami cuma membeli satu-"

"Tidak. Satunya lagi hadiah spesial dari goshujin."

Deg. Wajah Shintaro menunjukkan ekspresi waah-bagaimana-ini-kiamatku-sudah-dekat.

"Shintaro?" Konoha menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, diikuti wajah penasaran anggota lainnya. "Hadiah apa?"

"A-a-a-aaahh..." Shintaro menatap Ene tajam yang dibalas dengan senyuman tanpa dosa sang cyber.

Percuma disembunyikan, semua anggota sudah tahu. Dengan wajah memerah, Shintaro menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil, seperti kotak cincin namun dibungkus kertas kado merah dan pita hijau.

Kata 'oooohh' dengan nada tinggi keluar dari mulut Kano, Marry, dan Momo. Mungkin mereka mengira isinya cincin, dan Shintaro ingin melamar Konoha. Hei, bahkan mereka belum tentu saling mencintai-tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan sang albino pada si Kisaragi, maksudnya.

"...selamat ulang tahun." rencananya untuk menyerahkan hadiahnya saat mereka sedang berduaan saja pun gagal total. Tidak jadi deh, menyerahkan hadiah sambil berkata 'aku mencintaimu'. Terlalu malu, ya.

Konoha menerimanya dan langsung membukanya. Anggota lain dengan tampang kepo pun ikut-ikutan melihat. Shintaro memalingkan wajahnya.

Setelah melihat apa isinya, Konoha tersenyum dan memakai kalung itu. Lalu ia berpindah tempat kedepan Shintaro dan agak menunduk, karena tinggi badan yang agak jauh karena Shintaro yang sedang duduk.

Merasa ada orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, ia menatap kedepan. Dan berusaha memalingkan wajah lagi ketika tahu bahwa itu Konoha, namun ditahan oleh sang pria bermata pink dengan memegang bahunya.

"Terima kasih, ya."

Dan betapa kagetnya sang pemuda berjersey merah ketika bahunya ditarik dan merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya.

"OOOOHHHHH!" terdengan pekikan bersemangat dari tiga anggota yang awalnya mengucapkan kata yang sama, namun dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

Speechless. Shintaro tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Konoha-san, darimana kau belajar semua itu?" pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Seto yang selama ini mengira bahwa anggota terakhir mereka itu sangat polos.

"Um... Kano pernah bilang padaku. Mencium seseorang itu sama dengan mengucapkan terima kasih..."

"E-eeehh, benarkah aku pernah berkata begitu." Agak merinding ketika aura tidak enak menguar dari sang Kousuke.

"Oh, kalau itu memang benar. Mungkin kau juga harus menciumku, Shuuya."

"Waah, sepertinya Konoha-kun salah dengar ya, yang berkata begitu pastinya bukan aku, hahaha..."

"Ingat saat aku menaruh jaketku diatas kepalamu ketika kau kehujanan. Lalu saat aku merawatmu saat kau demam. Terus, saat aku menyuapimu ketika tanganmu sedang sakit."

Speechless, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "E-eh, apa yang ingin kau lakukan... M-menjauh sana-mmph!"

Kido menyeret Hibiya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tiga member perempuan sibuk mengelap darah dari hidung mereka.

"Oh ya, Shintaro. Kau sering mentraktir negima. Lalu kau juga membagi porsi makanmu saat aku kelaparan."

"Oi, Konoha. Jangan ikut-ikutan Seto..."

"Dan hari ini kau membelikanku kalung ini. Dengan triceratops kesukaanku..."

"...kau mulai terlihat menakutkan."

"Terima kasih." Satu kecupan mendarat lagi di bibir Shintaro.

Sepertinya hari ini hari paling bahagia untuk Momo, Marry, dan Ene. Untuk pasangan KonoShin dan SetoKano juga sepertinya, ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N : Naujubileh ini apa. /lempar hape/**_

_**Diketik pas ngantuk, wajarlah kalau hancur lebur nan seksi bin ganteng /dilempar buket bunga/ /ga**_

_**Btw, otan ome Konoha! Meskpun telat, tapi gapapalah ya kamu kan baik bebz /colek dagu konoha/ /najis**_

_**Ini pengen dibikin ShinKono tapi kok malah KonoShin. Dan rencananya daku ga masukin setokano, tapi entah kenapa daku napsu ngetik nama mereka, maafkan. /woy**_

_**SetoKano sudah jadi bagian hidup gue hiksu :"DDD**_

_**Itu jaket yang jadi hadiah jaket daze btw. /gaadayangnanya**_

_**Oke stop. Btw makazeh buat yang selama ini riviuw ff daku, seneng banget ga ada yang flame/kritik wwwwwwww /geerlu**_

_**Yaudah baaaaaii salam pyua wwwww**_


End file.
